


「DMC5/DV」来自荒原的前奏与终章

by ReeRose



Series: [DMC/DV]Das Wohltemperierte Klavier [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Brother/Brother Incest, Horror, M/M, Mpreg, OOC, Other, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), V is Vergil, unspeakable
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeRose/pseuds/ReeRose
Summary: SLO15无料合集拆分重发CP：Dante/VergilOOC警告作者的私设：1.Nero是Vergil生的2.V约等于Vergil
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: [DMC/DV]Das Wohltemperierte Klavier [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914745
Kudos: 12





	「DMC5/DV」来自荒原的前奏与终章

**Author's Note:**

> SLO15无料  
> 合集拆分重发  
> CP：Dante/Vergil  
>  OOC警告  
>  作者的私设：  
>  1.Nero是Vergil生的  
>  2.V约等于Vergil

从魔界回来后Dante就察觉到了Vergil的不对劲，这不仅仅是因为对方一点也没拒绝自己要求同居的请求。在得知Nero实际是Vergil独自在荒芜的魔界诞下的孩子后，Dante咬牙切齿地责备自己当初没能伸手抓住坠入地狱的兄长。

尽管他们的关系从兄弟更进一步的成为了恋人，可Dante还是感到了Vergil在有意无意地疏远自己。一切来的太过于突然，上一次重逢他们从一场血腥的兄弟间的战斗滚到了一起，年轻的Dante以为就此就能留住哥哥，换来的却是兄长毅然决然地坠入深渊。

当Dante前往Fortuna看到Nero时他就察觉到了，银发的年轻人体内有着Sparda的血脉。蓝色与红色相间的鬼手让Dante迟疑，他不确定这个孩子究竟与自己到底是什么样的关系。直到阎魔刀的出现，一切问题的答案便全部浮出水面。

Nero体内的恶魔之力并没有因结合而被稀释，他战斗的天赋与魔人的力量完美继承了Dante与Vergil两个人，年轻人展现出的潜力让Dante不禁相信他未来的无限可能。Dante看着手拿阎魔刀身后有着蓝色魔影的少年，他再也坐不住了。那是他们的孩子，Vergil诞下的孩子……而Vergil早已经被自己亲手杀害了……一度被封印的回忆再次涌了上来，如同一股股翻滚的巨浪突破堤防，心脏仿佛被撕扯出胸膛，停止了跳动，自责压的他喘不过气。

手持Vergil遗留下来的阎魔刀斩断魔界之门，在解决完教会的事件后，Dante选择将阎魔刀留在那个少年手中。他只留下一个背影，转身离去。在真相面前Dante选择了沉默，他不愿意再将任何痛苦牵连于这个懵懂的少年，他希望Nero别再跟Sparda扯上任何关系。他无法向Nero坦白自己是他的父亲，而他亲手杀死了他的另一个父亲。

Dante回到事务所后继续浑浑噩噩的度过了几年的时光，他以为不去想便能忘记，但每到深夜，亲手杀死Vergil的梦魇便会再次袭来。

火焰中母亲的身影，她充满着悲哀的眼神仿佛在质问着Dante为何没能抓住Vergil。他爱他的哥哥，这份感情从他们在母亲的子宫中相互依偎至万劫不复。

Dante试想过一万种救回Vergil的方法，可他却输给了无法倒流的时间。在人生旅途的中途，Dante迷失在黑暗森林，而指引他的诗人早已不在。

痛苦与绝望快要将他压垮，时间已经过去了太过久远，这颗孤独的灵魂唯有他的半身才能得到救赎。他悲伤的，然而内心又是兴奋的反复咀嚼着回忆最后一次的经历。直到有一块晶莹的碎钻坠入这片死寂的湖水，尽管那颗碎钻多么细小，它却激荡起了沉寂数载的涟漪。

黑色的半长头发遮挡住了神秘人的半张脸，看似瘦弱的身躯却充满了如同猎豹一样的爆发力，遍布全身的魔法纹路，秘银材料的特殊手杖，这位神秘人如此的与众不同。

“你可以叫我V。”

对方神秘的微笑让Dante失了神，明明两个人长得完全不一样，可他仿佛从那个人身上看到了Vergil的影子。寻觅了太长时间，Dante感觉自己似乎产生了某种幻觉，噩梦在深夜缠绕着他，而现在他们终于涌入现实。在痛苦的折磨中苟延残喘，在内心煎熬中逃避。

他做出平日里懒散的模样，跷着腿。昏暗的灯光想黄昏倾洒在潮湿的街道，暖橘色的温度在黑夜中试图驱赶月的寒光。

对方合上手中的诗集，带着在灯光下看似鬼魅的笑容。

“一位强大的恶魔已经苏醒，我们需要你的帮助，Dante。”眼前名为V的青年嗓音低沉，他缓缓道来，吐出了那个名字。

一瞬间怒火席卷而来，Dante无法阻止的释放出强大的力量来威慑对方。没有人敢在他的面前提起亡灵的名字。

思绪从回忆中抽离，正因为他们之间经历了太多，Dante才各位珍惜现在近在咫尺的Vergil。

Vergil在隐瞒着什么，很显然他并没有把一些事情对Dante讲出来。他就像是一直扮演着那个不苟言笑的Vergil一样，就像是套了个坚硬的皮囊，拒人千里。

尽管如此，他们的关系并没有因此而闹僵。自他们回来后，Vergil没有拒绝过Dante的任何请求。更要命的是，Devil May Cry事务所欠下的部分房租是由Vergil还清的，虽然Dante不想深究这钱到底从哪里来的。当Dante看这个人沉默寡言，一声不吭地完美解决完一切问题后，他才知道自己这个恶魔猎人当得有多失败。

没过多久，Vergil按照Dante的提议与Nero好好地谈了谈，这其中包含了给这个可怜的孩子灌输不少关于魔界的知识，以及让他接受自己是由Vergil自己生下的事实。

而就在前一阵，Nero私下里来找过一次Dante。年轻人蹑手蹑脚地挑了个不那么忙碌的下午，以任务的名义把Dante从Vergil的眼前带了出去。

Vergil的视线正专注在手中的书上，他用余光微微瞥见两个人的行动，没多言语，“记得早点回来。”说罢他看了一眼挂在墙上的日历，随后视线又回到了手中的书上。

Nero与Dante来到了距离事务所不远的咖啡厅，他们大眼瞪小眼地沉默了好一阵。在Dante解决完5杯草莓圣代后，Nero掏出了自己的钱包看了看，稍微咳嗽了一声。

“Vergil跟我说，我是他生下来的。虽然他没告诉我我的另一个父亲是谁，但我多少也能猜到了。”Nero双手放在桌子上紧扣着搓了搓。

“所以你还不叫我……”Dante有些得意地指了指自己。

“不，现在这不是重点。”Nero打断他，“我这次单独叫你出来是关于另一件事。你难道没察觉到什么吗？关于Vergil，关于父亲。你们既然……你既然在他身边，你应该更清楚才对。”

Dante刚才的嬉皮笑脸一下子收敛了很多，他拿出含在嘴里的勺子。“你想说什么，孩子。”

“也对，这几天，这几天Vergil一直在我这边教导我使用阎魔刀以及一些魔人化后的技巧。”尼禄有些紧张地加快了语速，“每天碰到孩子们和Kyrie他都会很友好的打招呼...但...但他越是教导我，越会让我产生他是在托付什么的错觉...”

“继续说，孩子。”

Nero紧张地咽了咽口水“一开始我以为是我想多了，因为我其实对父亲，对Vergil并不是很了解...他偶尔会表现得很像V，念叨一些很拗口的诗句。但每次教导结束后他总会小声嘀咕着什么...”

“他说了什么？”

“一开始我没在意，后来有一次我听清楚了，「时间不多了」，他在说时间不多了。”

他们的对话持续了整整一个下午，而Vergil在事务所也没有闲着。重新适应人类的生活让他头疼，他几乎一辈子都活在追求“power”上，他的执着并不能因为Dante而有很快的转变，他需要慢慢得适应这一切，接受现实。

Vergil被自己的执念东西困住了，被它弄得头晕目眩，这就像是身处一座孤岛上的监狱，他被困在其中无法摆脱。

半魔的体质与人类不同，年幼时，Vergil更早的便看清了。与Dante的打闹切磋，他们受的伤都很容易愈合。而这一点让Vergil幼小的心灵中留下了一颗种子，他开始时不时的故意放水，好让Dante能够在他身上留下些痕迹。虽然他不曾对 Dante提起，但这种习惯现在依旧存在。年幼的他说不清那种情感是什么，但现在Vergil明白了，他握着手中的阎魔刀，抬起一只胳膊。

面对死亡时，他没有恐惧，虽然在他面前是无尽的深渊，身后是无法割舍的兄弟，他依然毅然决然走向深渊，虽然厌恶、痛苦和绝望早已堆积成山把他掩埋。他曾经将自己人与恶魔的分裂开，他试图撇清欲望与精神，用这样的办法来更好的理解他们之间的纽带与连接。但这样的做法显然太过于简单粗暴了，来自父母的血脉注定了他们是混沌的，是一体的。经历了种种后，接受残酷的“现实”比寻找一个答案还要困难。矛盾是他痛苦的根源，可他已经不在惧怕这一切了。他曾经把两种精神视为相互独立、相互敌视的个体，可在Dante身上他一次又一次的看到了那束光。

是夜，Vergil此时此刻正背对着Dante侧躺在床的另一侧，他穿着长袖长裤的睡衣紧闭着双眼，双臂中紧紧抱着一个柔软的羽绒枕头紧贴在胸前。这让Dante想起了小时候的Vergil，他们很小就不在一起睡了，身为双胞胎，他们的睡姿却截然不同。Vergil永远会安安静静地躺着，而Dante则是经常将被子踢翻或是自己滚下了床。

Vergil与Dante已经很久没有这样近距离相处了。原本他们在魔界打的难舍难分，但他们无意间又发现了一处将人魔两界相连的特殊通路，再回到人界后，Vergil用阎魔刀暂时封印了此地，便跟随Dante回到了Devil May Cry事务所。

能够让Vergil放下手中的阎魔刀老老实实地躺在床上也是废了Dante一番精力，不过这倒是让Dante看到了他以前不曾注意到的事情。儿时Vergil总是最后才合眼，Dante从来都不知道哥哥有抱着东西才能入睡的习惯。他们身为双生子经历了太多离散，他们之间的距离变得越来越远，Dante发现自己从来都不曾了解过Vergil。

Dante想着白天Nero提到的事，他开始担忧哥哥又要做什么不计后果的事情了，明明都已经一把年纪了还那么不安分，不过话说回来，Vergil能安分下来的话也就不是他了。Urizen对Red Grave带来的创伤实在太大，这里实在经受不起下一场灾难。Dante时刻要准备着，这不是在提防Vergil，这更像是一个准备。

过了不一会儿困意席卷全身，等到他再次睁眼时已经是凌晨。

身旁的被子中空荡荡的，伸手触摸却能感觉到些许温度，显然Vergil刚刚离开不久。Dante轻轻地下了床，朝向门外走去。

漆黑的屋子中看不到人影，冰冷的月光透过斜窗映在走廊边上。Dante放轻脚步，他微微地听到一些细碎的声音。一开始他没去理会，想着可能是阁楼上的老鼠或是刚醒来产生的些许耳鸣。但一段时间之后，那种声音并没有消失，却始终在恰好能听见的边缘徘徊不定。

「滴答」

「滴答」

有节奏的声音由远及近传入Dante的耳中，是钟摆的声音吗？不对，是水龙头滴水的声音？他敢肯定那不是动物发出的声音，而是人为的有节奏的声音，但它是在太微弱了，完全无法分辨具体久经是什么。

伴随着不停响动的滴答声，还传来些许「刺啦刺啦」滑动摩擦的声音，这一刻Dante算是心中有了底，这声音是久经血场的Dante再熟悉不过了，这是用刀切割肉的声音。空气中始弥漫浓烈的血腥味，这让Dante体内的恶魔之血开始沸腾。

就当他准备再向前一步时，身后等待许久的巨大黑影从黑暗中匍匐出现，血红的双瞳发出刺眼的光芒，只在短短一瞬Dante便失去了意识。

“早上好，Dante。”

Vergil穿好了衣服，墨蓝色大衣下依旧是黑色的修身马甲，上衣的扣子扣到最上面遮住修长的脖颈。他稍微理了理自己梳到脑后的头发，用阎魔刀的刀柄轻轻戳了戳趴在床上的Dante。

“呃，啊？”睡眼惺忪的男人费劲地从床上爬了起来。Dante前一秒还沉浸在半夜房子中穿出的怪声，下一秒就已经躺在了床上。他还依稀记得昨天晚上听到了什么，脖颈一阵酸痛让他难受得伸了伸腰。昨天晚上他在走廊里遇袭了，然后……为什么自己现在会回到卧室？

“睡糊涂了？已经不早了。早餐我放在餐桌上了。”看着Dante盯着自己发呆Vergil皱了皱眉。

“今天几号？”Dante一脸疑惑。

“16号，5月。怎么突然这么问？”

Dante沉默了一会儿，然后装模作样地突然从床上跳了起来，“今天是《兔女郎》发售的日子！”

Vergil长出了一口气，视线从Dante身上移开，“算了，我要出去一趟。”

“去Nero哪儿？”Dante打着哈欠问道。

“不。是其他的事情。”Vergil没再多话。

“等...好吧，阎魔刀开门真是方便啊...”Dante本想叫住Vergil，可最后只看到了阎魔刀割裂空间留下的缝隙。

Vergil自回到人间后，他很少独自出门，一是Dante总怕他无法融入社会，二是他自己也嫌麻烦。但今天不一样，他为了某样东西，必须却要出去去一趟。

为了避人耳目，次元斩的空门开在了距离目的地有段距离的巷子中。身着大衣的男人踱步而行，最终在一家古董铺子前停了下来。

“我们还没有开业，先生。”一个声音从店内传来。

“我是来还东西的。”

既然不是去找Nero，Vergil又会去哪儿呢？

当初Vergil跟随着Dante来到事务所，一脸嫌弃地地靠在门口，他紧促的眉头让Dante注意到了他们不再的这一阵子屋子里没人打扫已经乱成一团了。Vergil本能的对杂乱与污垢厌恶，这一点倒是从来没变过。

Dante在收拾屋子上尽量表现地主动一些，他可不想看到兄长在人界因为脾气不爽而随时拔刀了。他还想着是不是要给哥哥灌输一些人类世界的常识。

“我知道你在想什么，Dante，我不是一无所知的笨蛋。”

Vergil抱着阎魔刀靠在墙边，他有些无奈地看着傻弟弟的蠢样。虽然他一开始对这些常识也是一知半解，只不过摸索的过程已经以V的身份体验过了，真是一段糟糕且难堪的回忆。

跟Vergil相处几天后，Dante就基本摸清了他的基本习惯，这些大多都与生活方式有关，时隔几十年，曾经再亲密的兄弟俩也变得陌生无比。不过Vergil的习惯到比Dante想象中更容易看出来，他喜欢一个人默默发呆或者看书，作息该死的准时，每当中午Dante起床后，Vergil会坐在一楼的沙发上等他，而他手中多半会拿着装帧精美的硬皮书。

在Vergil搬进来不到一个月的时间里，事务所完全变了个样。原本墙上挂着的各种武器和战利品已经替换成了一些随意但是却格外精美的素描和油画，这些画都是Vergil自己画的。Dante的桌子上多了一张新的全家福，里面是他们兄弟俩、Lady、Trish、Nico还有Nero和Kyrie。

房间的左侧原本空荡荡的地方摆上了一个旧式书柜，但显然这个书柜是无法满足Vergil的全部需求的，书柜旁的旧桌子上也都落满了各式各样的书籍。书籍不断地增多，Dante总是看到Vergil收到快递送来的一包又一包的新书。有段时间Dante都在想Vergil会不会已经被那个V所取代了。

“我就是他，他就是我，Dante。不过我承认，在分割了人性与魔性后，重新回归的我的确是人性占据了上风。”坐在沙发上的Vergil往旁边挪了挪身子，好让Dante坐在身旁。他看着Dante像是能读出对方想法似的慢慢微笑起来，然后他会继续把头埋进手中的诗集。

透过房间里柔和的灯光，Dante陷入了某种错觉，他看着Vergil在冲着他笑，那种沉淀许久的释然美丽而又凄苦。这样的日常曾经是Dante永远也不敢想象的，而现在，他们就这样，在这里。但Dante深信他们不会永远处于宁静之中，Sparda的血脉会一直引来无穷无尽的挑衅者。

Dante穿好衣服，看着摆在餐桌上的热可可和煎蛋，他不由得感叹他与Vergil到底谁才是不行坠入魔界的人。

“不得不说，这味道真是不错。草莓味儿的热可可，我的老天他可真贴心！”脑中浮现起一脸严肃做早餐的Vergil，Dante不由得嘴角上扬。

距离Vergil离开已经有一段时间了，Dante双脚翘在桌上显得有些无聊。不过这倒是给他了足够多的时间去思考昨天晚上遇见的怪事。

Vergil最近的外出、半夜消失的身影、神秘的怪声、还有Nero提到的“没有时间了”。如果Vergil没有在暗中计划着什么一定是谎言，但Dante对Vergil这些日子的表现中也无法察觉到过多的细节。他不希望Vergil那张好不容易露出笑容的孤苦的脸会再次皱眉不展。

此时录音机的音乐戛然而止，随之而来的是如同卡带一样的咔嚓声，断断续续的小提琴声就像锯木头的声音刺耳难忍。

“该死……”

拔掉电源，房间陷入一片死寂，熟悉的屋子变得空旷，模糊的声音再次从角落中传来。Dante白天已经检查过房间的全部，门窗都是锁好的，根本找不到任何入侵的痕迹，是动物的可能性也几乎被排除。

「滴答」

在白天依靠声音来辨识位置比起晚上更加容易，不用顾及黑暗消耗过多的警惕。Dante循着声音一步步走上了楼梯，那声音穿透了墙面从一个无法到达的地方传来怕打草惊蛇轻轻地抚摸墙面试探着。他并不记得这栋建筑存在什么隐藏房间或者中空的墙，可现实却告诉他这些的的确确存在。而除了他唯一能够做到这些事的人……

Dante深吸了口气，他试着打碎这面墙，可就在这时，声音戛然而止。

“你在这里做什么？”

Vergil的声音从Dante的身后传来。Dante脸色发灰，对来者的话显得有些心不在焉，神色凝重，没有一点他常有的那种玩世不恭。

“你怎么突然回来了？”Dante反问道。

早不出现，晚不出现，偏偏在这个“恰到好处”的时间出现，Dante几乎可以百分之百确定了，该死的Vergil还没有善罢甘休。他的兄长即使一次次与死亡擦身而过，他的目的不会因为任何事而发生改变。

“愚蠢，我可以快速的来往任何地方。”Vergil抬起水中的阎魔刀。

一下子抓住Vergil握着刀伸过来的手，Dante轻微用了点力，这让Vergil皱了下眉。Dante放低了语调，“Vergil，我不知道你在瞒着我们做什么，我建议你停下来。”

“我有分寸Dante，你放心。”

Vergil抽出被Dante紧握的胳臂，他皱着眉似乎难看出Dante此时愤怒的原因，但他最终并没有选择解释什么。

“不，你他妈没有分寸！你知道Urizen，你，杀了多少人吗？！”

Dante愤怒的扯住Vergil的衣领将他直接拎了起来用力地撞到身后的那堵墙上，剧烈的撞击直接打破了那个神秘的空间。奇怪浓烈的血腥味儿和腐烂的味道扑面而来。乱石四散的废墟对着一座捧着巨大诡异器皿的雕像以某种诡异的姿态伫立在中央，而四周是鳞次栉比如同一块块墓碑的石柱，就像是某种巨大的邪恶仪式。

有什么东西如同这面墙一样轰然倒塌...

疼痛感顺着神经蔓延全身，虚假的平静终于迎来了终结。灵魂已经死亡，在内心空虚的每一个日子里，在被良知煎熬的每一分每一秒，他祈求一个救赎。

刀刃划破血肉之躯，鲜血顺着伤口慢慢流出，一开始是滴答滴答的血珠，随后更加残忍的割痕与伤口让血液如同喷涌的河流。利刃穿透骨肉，割下一块块新鲜的肉，惨白的骨头暴露在空气中...

满足，没有痛苦，叫喊与挣扎。割裂，愈合，非人类的身躯让他对这样的行为逐渐上瘾，痛苦，疼痛，安静温和、令人麻醉。

“老天，这是什么？”

Dante看着眼前的一切，他从来都不知道这个隔间是从何而来，就像是被重新破裂开的空间，而这该死的邪恶仪式祭坛就他妈的在自己的家中。

鲜血、肉块、祭坛...太讽刺了，这些从古老的历史中诞生出来的邪恶巫术依然在被人所崇拜着，以残忍的代价换取一个向远古神明许愿的机会。

“告诉我你在做什么，Vergil。”Dante看着器皿中的血液与肉块，他的胃有些恶心的翻滚，诡异的恶臭刺激着鼻腔，而现在愤怒令他无暇顾及。

Dante大概估算了一下，盛满雕像手中的巨盆大概需要多少的受害者以及新鲜血液，为了保持液体不凝固，实际的量要更多。

被摔在一旁的Vergil此时才费力地从碎石中爬了起来，他用阎魔刀撑着自己颤颤巍巍地站了起来，立刻用手拉起被Dante扯开的上衣领子，掩盖住他衣服下面早已经开始腐烂的皮肤。

“你不信任我吗？”Vergil皱了皱眉头，他绝望地看着自己的弟弟。他可以解释这一切，只不过需要等一段时间，而不是现在。

“信任？我给过你机会的，Vergil。但你怎么解释这些！”Dante不敢想象Vergil会再次成为一个冷血的混蛋，他伪装的过于完美了，他欺骗了所有人。Vergil的脸上从来读不出任何的波澜，他就像是一个彻彻底底无情的混蛋。

变幻出新魔剑，Dante二话不说直接冲了上去。

巨大的冲击力让Vergil难以承受这一重击，即使用阎魔刀的刀鞘挡住了，他还是被击退了数米。

“Dante...”Vergil叹了口气，他的眼神不再锐利，低头看向碎裂的地板。他拄着阎魔刀就像曾经的V拄着银色的手杖，他的身躯开始慢慢产生了变化。白皙的皮肤开始干裂，从肉眼可见的地方Vergil开始慢慢破碎。

“这是怎么回事？”Dante解除了魔人化，他停了下来。他那曾经能跟他五五开的兄弟居然会变得如此脆弱不堪，Dante慌了。

Dante很久没看到如此疲惫的Vergil了，他突然想到了一件事，他们从魔界回来后并没有过多的肢体接触，他的兄长从来都没有脱下那些长袖高领的衣服。

“那是Qliphoth的果实。”Vergil淡淡地说。

逆转Qliphoth需要更为残酷的代价，而恶魔的血与肉便是最适合的材料。

被吸收的果实只能以全新的形态再次出现，混杂着血与肉的石台上散发出令人难以忍受的诡异气味。褐色血珠自发凝结成凝胶状的聚集物，鼓动着黑色的泡泡吞噬着周遭的肉块。这一团诡异的物体有生命似的以肉眼可见的速度在慢慢长大，它的外部逐渐被如同沥青般粘稠的黑色液体所包围。

这个东西没有任何人类已知的结构，甚至连恶魔所熟悉的构造都不存在，它像是完完全全的游离在理性边缘的结合体，只要多看那东西一眼，就会被无尽黑暗的梦魇所缠绕。

Qliphoth在汲取人类的灵魂，它结出的果实是人类本源最为邪恶的欲望，力量强大，邪恶异常。唯有创造出与之对立Kabbalah，才能消解掉魔树对世间平衡的破坏。砍断Qliphoth的根茎，并不能破坏被它已经开辟出来的通路，通往炼狱与死亡的道路已经敞开了，灾祸的降临仅仅是一个开始。

Vergil在吸收了果实后勉强能能够维持躯体的稳定，人性的回归让他意识到自己极端地做出了怎样可怕的事，有些事情，必须有始有终。

创造通往上帝之路对于他来说代价过于沉重，天堂是否存在都是个未知数。人类的世界过于渺小，从小在魔界摸爬滚打的Vergil对此深有体会，他曾经不止一次见到过那些来自异界的不可名状之物，它们不属于任何可以将其定义的范畴，黑暗混沌，这世界中没有光。

伴随着Vergil开始龟裂的皮肤，一层层如同纸屑的碎末开始飘荡在周遭的空气中。Dante心急地伸出手想要触碰Vergil的皮肤，当他们的手碰在一起时，那冰冷如尸体般的男人一下子碎裂开来。

锋利的棱角、打破的玻璃、一块块尖刺扎入地面，而Vergil刚才站立的地方已经空无一人。他蓝色的风衣坠落在地上浸湿了鲜红的血液，不安的气氛依然在这间密室中蔓延，泥泞的黑色不明物依然在翁中缓缓蠕动，它们有规律的发出咕嘟咕嘟的声音，像是在嘲笑着Dante所做的一切都是徒劳无功。

“FUCK!到底怎么回事！”他的视线由下而上地移到刚才黑色石台的正中央，一颗散发着淡蓝色光芒的果实漂浮在半空中，Qliphoth的果实。

空气逐渐变得粘稠，散发着诡异光芒的果实吸引着Dante继续向前，它漂浮着、鼓动着，像一颗跳动的心脏。

这太奇怪了，当时Urizen不管Qliphoth的肆无忌惮汲取人类生命结出的果实只有一颗，可现在这颗又是从何而来？

Qliphoth与Kabbalah两棵相对生长的世界之树，Dante叉着腰回想起数年前的一次经历，那次来自远古浑沌的侵袭...

粘稠的黑暗与窒息的孤独，包裹着这颗果实。它散发的来自深渊的气息，拒绝任何人的靠近。

「滴答」

「滴答」

那个声音再次传入耳中。

当Dante从沉思中回过神，他已经回到了事务所的一楼。

“什么？”Dante一下子从翘着地凳子上摔倒了地上。

“早上好，Dante。”脱下外套的Vergil站在他的面前，他的脸上带着诡异的笑容。

“哦，老哥，你吓坏我了。”Dante的思绪依然沉浸在刚才发生的事情上。他直勾勾地看着Vergil，嘴角略微抽搐了一下。他感觉自己的内心也在抽搐，痛苦的，刺痛的，刚才发生的就像是回忆，像是梦境。这股压抑敢逐渐取代了一切...这不科学，虽然他的半魔身份更加不科学...

他努力地想去从Vergil身上找出些答案，可他深陷泥潭不敢动弹。“今天几号？”他缓慢的问了出来。

“16号，5月。”

end  



End file.
